Grunhidos
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: - Sasuke-kun.. Por favor. Minha cabeça está um caos. Minha coluna dói, estou morrendo de sono e ainda tenho um relatório gigante para entregar. Pare de grunhir, já! /- Hn. /- Argh! / Editada pelo sumiço inexplicável de acentos. e e


Aquele dia havia começado como um real desafio para a melhor aprendiz da Hokage, Haruno Sakura. Supostamente, seria seu dia de folga; porém uma emergência no hospital havia retirado-a do conforto de sua cama e dos braços de seu então namorado, Uchiha Sasuke. Em suma, o dia que ela havia planejado não fazer absolutamente nada havia ido por água abaixo, e para piorar, ainda se deparou com um dos piores casos de um paciente que além de gravemente ferido, apresentava sérios distúrbios psicológicos devido aos danos do Jutsu que havia recebido. E como se não bastasse, teria um relatório quilométrico para entregar a Hokage até o fim do dia posterior, afinal, elas nunca haviam presenciado nada daquele nível antes.

Um suspiro pesado escapou dos lábios da rosada enquanto ela jogava as chaves sobre a mesa de centro de seu pequeno apartamento. As luzes estavam apagadas, portanto ela presumia que Sasuke não estava em casa. Ótimo, pensou com todo seu sarcasmo. Pensava que poderia aproveitar ao menos um pouco.. Mas, não! Balançou a cabe a negativamente. Ela estava irritada, tinha muita coisa para escrever e realmente queria terminar tudo aquilo de novo.

Seus passos foram deslocados silenciosamente até o quarto, onde não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a cama num emaranhado de lençóis e colchas. Sasuke tinha o péssimo hábito de deixar tudo bagunçado quando estava sonolento e Naruto vinha o chamar de repente, o rebocando para fora do apartamento como se sua vida dependesse disso. A kunnoichi sorriu ao lembrar em como seu namorado e seu melhor amigo eram como irmãos inseparáveis, mesmo que se estapeando sempre. Aliás, ela não tinha do que reclamar de seu time. Com o passar do tempo - da guerra, das superações, de todos os problemas que vieram - eles se tornaram ainda mais unidos.

Desviando seu percurso até o banheiro, Sakura acendeu a luz e lentamente se despiu, enfiando-se no box tão logo. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente escorrer por seu corpo, aliviando a tens o de seus músculos. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Preciso mesmo descansar.. - Ela murmurou. - Minhas reservas estão baixas. Yosh.. Quanto mais rápido eu terminar o relatório, mais rápido poderei dormir!

A Haruno riu, animada, e com esses pensamentos não demorou muito para terminar seu banho. Ao terminar, seguiu para o quarto, o corpo cremoso enrolado na toalha.

- Hn.

Um pequeno ruído - _grunhido?! -_ a alertou. O que diabos era aquilo? Estava com as suas reservas de chakra tão baixas que n o conseguia nem ao menos se concentrar para sentir uma presença sequer. Olhou para a esquerda, para a direita, e, de repente, foi surpreendida por dois braços fortes a enlaçando pela cintura, a erguendo e retirando-a do chão. O cheiro amadeirado alcançou suas narinas e ela riu baixinho.

- Yo, Sasuke-kun. De onde surgiu? - Seu tom era doce e cansado, e Sasuke pareceu notar. Lentamente, a pousou no ch o.

- Da sala. Estava com o Dobe. - Respondeu simplesmente após soltar a Kunnoichi.

Sasuke fitou Sakura de cima a baixo, enrolada apenas a toalha; era impossível não ter certos pensamentos com a namorada, e a expressão de cansaço e vulnerabilidade dela o atraia ainda mais. O Uchiha deixou um pequeno sorriso de lado escapar de seus lábios enquanto a envolvia por trás novamente, porém sem a levantar. Enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, aspirando o cheiro de morango de seus cabelos recém lavados; Sakura se arrepiou toda e riu bem baixinho.

- Moo, Sasuke-kun, depois eu fico com você . Prometo. Agora, me solte, pois tenho alguns relatórios para entregar.

- Hn.

- Sasuke-kun, sério! - A kunnoichi revirou os olhos e então se virou nos braços dele, espalmando as mãos no peito dele. Sasuke a fitava com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Não me olhe assim!

- Hn.

- Sasuke-kun.. Por favor. Minha cabe a está um caos. Minha coluna dói, estou morrendo de sono e ainda tenho um relatório gigante para entregar. Pare de grunhir, já !

- Hn.

- Argh!

A Haruno revirou os olhos e o empurrou com suavidade para poder enfim ir trocar de roupa e voltar ao trabalho; porém aquilo só pareceu alimentar mais ainda as vontades do Uchiha. Prontamente, Sasuke - com um ar de sorriso divertido nos lábios - ergueu a namorada pela cintura e sem que ela pudesse reclamar, pressionou os lábios nos dela. O gosto de baunilha preencheu sua boca e ele suspirou em êxtase, fechando os olhos. A rosada corou e fechou os próprios, entregando-se - muito tímida - ao beijo que ele depositava em seus lábios. Suas línguas se enroscavam de forma doce, assim como suas bocas massageavam uma a outra com sutileza; e foi quando ela sentiu ele lentamente retirar sua toalha que a razão a atingiu em cheio. Ela quebrou o beijo e o fitou - agora emburrada e corada.

- Sasuke-kun! Comporte-se! Eu já disse que tenho que entregar os relatórios!

- Hn.

E novamente a calou com um beijo, a empurrando para a cama em seguida. E era lá que Sakura sabia; mesmo com todos os seus monólogos, Sasuke nunca desistia do que queria.

Ou fazia o que ela pedia prontamente._ Afinal, seus "Hn", continham mais palavras do que suas reclama es poderiam comportar._


End file.
